


Ask

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: fire/torch, clarity





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

Sam was forever confused and hurt by Dean's refusal to talk anymore. As kids they'd shared every secret; even when playing 'mom', Dean had been his best friend.

Now though, since he'd rejoined Dean, his brother was entirely closed off to him and he didn't understand why.

A month later, as he and their father torched Dean's bones resting in the makeshift grave—sending him far from Sam—he understood. The demon had been the one to make him see.

Dean was like a flame; too bright, too fast. Dean had always been his to know. He'd just never asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
